peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
A Bomb for Sora!
Namine, Simon, Fievel, and the Lost Alley Cats were tied to a mast while the Disney/Non-Disney villains danced around the mast, singing. Disney/Non-Disney Villains: Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho So try the life of a thief Just sample the life of a crook There isn't a boy Who won't enjoy A-workin' for Merlock the Magician The world's most famous crook! Dijon danced around, as well. Dijon: Crook, crook Crickety, crockety Crickety, crook The gator's after Merlock the---'' But Merlock conked him on the head with his hook, knocking him out. He then walked over to Simon, Fievel, and the cats. Merlock the Magician: ''A special offer for today I'll tell you what I'll do All those who sign without delay He then showed Fuzzy, without his overalls on, some tattoos all over his torso. Merlock the Magician: Will get a free tattoo Fuzzy then wiggled his arm to make the flag tattoo move. Merlock the Magician: Why, it's like money in the bank Simon, Fievel, and the cats laughed. Merlock the Magician: Come on Join up And I'll be frank Unless you do, You'll walk the plank! Simon, Fievel, and the cats gasped and saw what he was looking at and saw some Disney/Non-Disney villains pointing to the plank. Merlock the Magician: The choice is up to you Disney/Non-Disney Villains: The choice is up to you Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho You'll love the life of a thief You'll relish the life of a crook There's barrels of fun For everyone That you can treasure By the ton Then the Disney/Non-Disney villains moved to a small narrow pathway, where Merlock was at a desk with a feather pen, and Dijon danced towards him. Disney/Non-Disney Villains: So come and sign the book Join up with Merlock the Magician Jack Spicer released Simon, Fievel, and the cats, and they immediately began running straight to the desk. "Boys!" Namine called, clapping her hands. The boys stopped running and fell into a great, big pile. "Are you proud of yourselves?" Namine scolded. "But, Merlock the Magician is most insistent, Namine." said Simon. "Yeah," added Brain. "He says we'll walk the plank if we don't!" "Oh no, we won't," Namine reminded them. "Sora will save us will save us." "Sora will save them, Dijon!" Merlock mimicked, as he tickled Dijon under the chin with the feather pen. Dijon laughed as well. "Sora will save them!" Faline, who was still trapped in the lantern, watched them laughing and hugging each other. "Oh, Your Majesty!" Merlock walked up to Namine. "But a thousand pardons, my dear. I don't believe you are in on our little joke. You see, we left a present for Sora." "A sort of surprise package, you might say." Dijon said. Faline, still trapped in the lamp, watched on what they were saying. "Why, I can see our little friend at this very moment, reading the tender inscription!" Merlock said. And so far, back the tree, Sora was reading the label that is on the present. "'To Sora, with love from Namine. Do not open till six o'clock?'" He turned to the clock. It said, 'quarter to six.' "Huh. I wonder what's in it?" he said to himself, as he shook the box. Merlock told what was inside the box. "Could he but see within the package, ho, he would find an ingenious little device!" Merlock said. Inside the present was a bomb, and it looked like it was gonna blow soon. Back at the ship, Dijon was pretending to be the clock hands. "Set so that when the clock is like this…" Dijon said, as he held his hand in the air. "Sora Pan will be BLASTED out of Neverland! Forever." Merlock said. "NO! SORA!" Namine cried, as the Disney/Non-Disney villains laughed. "So that's his plan!" Faline gasped, as she shook the lantern. It fell down, and the glass broke, but Faline was alright. "I'm free! I've got to warn Sora!" Faline said, as she flew out of the window towards the island. "But time grows short." Merlock said, showing the boys his pocket watch. "We have but 18 seconds, 15 seconds, 13 seconds…" Back at the hideout, Sora looked at the clock. "12 seconds. Well, I guess I can open it now". He began to unwrap the present. "SORA! STOP!" Faline yelled, as she came in at the right second. "Oh, hi, Faline. Look what Namine left for me." said Sora, showing her the present. "No, throw it away!" Faline called, as she tried to pull the present. "Hey, stop that! Cut that out!" Sora shouted, as he pulled the present away. "What's the matter with you?!" "It's not from Namine, it's from Merlock!" Faline yelled. "Merlock?" Sora repeated. "Yes, and it's a bomb!" Faline yelled, pretending to explode like a bomb. "A bomb? Don't be ridiculous!" Sora said. At that instant, the bomb began to smoke and ring. Faline grabbed the present and moved it away from Sora. KABOOM!!! There was an explosion. The sea and the ship shook. Namine and the boys watched in horror as they thought Sora was gone. Merlock took off his hood. "And so passeth a worthy opponent." "Amen!" Dijon said, as he took off his turban as well. In the ruins of Hangman's Tree, Sora emerged from the rubble he was in. "Merlock. It was a bomb!" Gil said to himself, "Why, if it hadn't been for Faline…" Then he gasped. "Faline!" "Argh…" came a small voice. Sora went to find Faline. "Where are you, Faline?" Sora asked. Then he saw in a distance a small fading light. "Faline? FALINE!" Then some rubble came down, blocking the light. Sora moved it out of the way, and he looked through the hole. "Faline, are you alright?" asked Sora. Faline began to moan. "I'm not sure…" she said weakly "Sora, forget me. Go save Namine and the boys." "Namine?" Sora repeated, "The boys?" Sora climbed through the hole "But I got to save you first. Hold on, Faline! Hold on." "I can't hold on!" Faline moaned. "Don't go out," Sora pleaded, as he reached out. "Don't you understand, Faline? You mean more to me than anything in this whole world!" More rubble came down again, and Sora shielded himself. Category:Fan Fiction